The present disclosure relates to a human body communication device, a human body communication method, and a program.
In recent years, a human body communication technology that uses a human body as a communication medium is developed. The human body communication technology is a communication technology that utilizes electrostatic coupling between an electrode and a human body as a conductor. For example, if voltage is applied to electrodes when the human body contacts with the electrodes that are provided in a plurality of communication terminals, the electrodes and the human body are coupled electrostatically. By doing so, an electric field that is generated in a communication terminal is propagated through the human body, and another communication terminal receives the electric field via the human body. Thereby, communication can be performed between a plurality of communication terminals, only by the plurality of communication terminals and the human body contacting with each other.
A communication system of higher security can be established, by using this human body communication. For example, JP 2012-39370A discloses a technology relevant to a human body communication system for authenticating information of a high security level, like biometric information. With this technology, biometric authentication can be performed while maintaining security and convenience.